FWB
by detente
Summary: Wheeler and Linka set up an arrangement that will stop them arguing constantly but one might be getting more than they bargained for. Not much of a plot line here, just getting them together in as many ways as possible ;
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaaaack! Yes, after a 3-year (!) hiatus, I've decided to make my way back to the cathartic but deeply troubling world of fanfic (Care Bears? CARE BEARS? Seriously?)

Thought I'd jump straight into some W&L lovin'. I've been reading around to see just how much this 'M' rating lets me get away with. I'll let y'all be the judge of whether it's too much (or too little, for the more seedy-minded among you). Comments, criticism and reviews very much appreciated!

Don't own any characters yadda yadda yadda

_January 1__st_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been years since I last wrote. But last night something really strange happened that I just have to get down on paper. Well, not strange, I guess. It's sort of been coming... _

Linka frowned down at the words scribbled in the Cyrillic alphabet on the yellowed pages of the leather-bound book she'd hastily pulled out of a trunk. She hardly knew where to begin explaining the previous night's events but she had to try. Her mind flashed back as her pen flew furiously across the page:

They were all stumbling barefoot through the sand towards their cabins.

"So, babe, that's gotta be your best New Year's party, huh?" Wheeler grinned.

"It was pretty wild!" Gi answered for Linka, coming up between them and nearly falling over.

"Easy there, Gi!" Kwame laughed, helping her up. "I have to say, partying in Miami was a perfectly acceptable way to seal the year."

"Too bad I didn't get to enjoy all that free champagne like you guys clearly did!" Ma-Ti shot. He was walking slightly ahead of the others, the only one with a steady gait.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Wheeler said. "But you're underage anyway and _somebody _had to be designated driver for the Cruiser!"

As the group laughed together, Linka stumbled over a stray coconut husk. Losing her balance, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, Wheeler's arm. But he, too, was unsteady on his feet and she only succeeded in bringing him crashing down with her. He laughed harder than ever.

"Wow, looks like someone has had too much to drink," he teased, grinning down at her.

"How dare you! I'm not –I haven't", she tried to argue, but the words would not form properly in her mouth. Instead, she tried to push him off her but found her usual fierce energy gone.

"It sounds to me like you have, babe!"

"Wheeler, shut up! Get off me, you big, stu-," she began, struggling feebly against his torso.

"Oh God, let's get out of here before they ruin the night!" Gi's voice came from somewhere above them.

When Wheeler and Linka looked up, the other Planeteers had melted into the night. The sound of cabin doors slamming shut moments later confirmed they were alone. Wheeler got to his feet and extended his hands to help Linka up. She ignored him and stood up, somewhat shakily, on her own. Dusting the sand off their hands and clothes, they finally turned to each other. Wheeler spoke first.

"They're right: we shouldn't end tonight on a bad note. It's the start of a brand new year. Truce?"

He held out a hand. Linka eyed him suspiciously but finally shook his hand. Immediately, Wheeler pulled her in close so that their bodies were touching. When she didn't move away, he leaned his face down to hers.

"I didn't get my kiss at midnight," he breathed.

"I didn't promise you one!" Linka replied, fighting not to be overwhelmed by his suddenly intoxicating aroma. She forced her eyes away from his.

"We kind of have a standing order, babe," he whispered. Before she could even react, her face was in his hands and he had pulled it up to meet his. All resistance melted from her as her lips touched his. She felt a warm liquid sensation spreading through her body and her knees seemed about to give way from under her.

"Steady on, Lin," Wheeler laughed, pulling away. "Maybe we should get you sitting down!"

_It's not the alcohol_, Linka thought to herself, as she fought against the giddiness. She allowed him to lead her by the hand towards their cabins, the two furthest to the left of the Crystal Dome.

"Wait, wait, Wheeler! Didn't you break a glass here today?" Linka stopped in her tracks. "Let me put my shoes on." She fished into her bag and pulled out the slinky silver heels. As she bent to pull them on, she felt herself swaying and only Wheeler's arms on her waist stopped her falling over again.

"Never mind that," he said. In one smooth move, he had swept her off her feet into his arms. Instinctively, she placed her arms around his neck. "Now you don't have to worry about your precious princess feet!"

"I wasn't-"

"I was just teasing you, babe," Wheeler grinned and planted a kiss on the crook of her neck.

Linka wondered if he felt the little shiver that ran up her spine.

As he carried her the remaining steps towards the cabins, he whispered into her ear.

"How about a nightcap at my place?"

Linka had to pull herself away from the sensation of his warm breath tickling against her nape.

"A what?"

"Come to my room for a drink."

She hesitated for a second.

"Do I have a choice? You're my only means of transportation!"

"Good point! All right, reach down into my pocket and grab my keys."

Linka lowered her hand obediently.

"Wheeler..."

"Those _are _my keys!"

She couldn't help herself and started to laugh. It was infectious and by the time he had managed to open the door with her still in his arms and kicked it shut behind them, they were both consumed by laughter. As he made to put her down, Wheeler stumbled over a pile of clothes on the floor and fell forward. The momentum catapulted them onto his bed, him lying on top of her. They lay for a few seconds, catching their breath.

"I _know _you did that on purpose," Linka murmured finally.

"Maybe I did," Wheeler grinned playfully down at her.

It was the smile that did it. She could usually fight it but on this night he was simply irresistible. Now, she was the one who brought her mouth to his. As his lips moved hungrily against hers, Linka felt the giddy sense of abandon returning. _But no, I can't! Think about what you're doing, Linka! _She moaned softly as Wheeler's hand slipped under the silk of her dress and ran up her thigh. Before he could reach the last triangle of cloth barring his path, she pulled away.

"What happened to that night hat?" she whispered.

If he was disappointed, Wheeler didn't show it. He rolled off her and headed for a little cupboard and pulled out two glasses.

"That's a night_cap,_ babe. What'll it be?"

Linka stood up, too.

"Anything you dare, Yankee."

She didn't pause to register the look on his face as she made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she leaned over the sink. _What's going on? What am I doing? _She looked up into the mirror, expecting to see a dishevelled mess staring back at her. Instead, she saw a glowing, beautiful face. She looked, dare she say it, sexy..._Ok, then...let's see what happens. _She unpinned her hair and fluffed it around her shoulders. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Linka felt like she was going over a precipice. But it was not fear that gripped her heart, just uncertainty. She looked up to see Wheeler watching her from across the room, a glass in each hand. In a few strides, he was beside her.

"Babe, did I tell you how fan-fucking-tastic you look tonight?" He handed her a glass of amber liquid.

"100 times at the last count!" she replied blithely, taking the glass. "And watch your language."

"Sorry. Well, here's to 101!" He raised his glass to clink against hers.

Time seemed to fly by as the two Planeteers sat cross-legged on the bed, talking about every topic under the sun, each conversation less coherent than the previous one, as the contents of the bottle diminished. Before they knew it, there was nothing left. Wheeler took the glasses to the bathroom to rinse and when he came back out Linka was rolling her head slowly from side to side.

"You ok, babe?" He walked back towards her, discretely flicking a switch to dim the cabin lights.

"I'm just sore. Must be you falling on top of me all the time!" She gave him a half-smile.

"Well," Wheeler grinned back, plopping on the bed beside her. "I feel like the least I can do to make up for it is to give you a massage."

"I won't say no to that," Linka replied. She was trying to sound as calm as possible but her heart was beating out of control as she positioned herself on her stomach, her arms folded above her head. She could smell traces of his citrus shampoo on the pillow as Wheeler's warm hands moved against her own flushed skin. He unzipped the strapless dress slowly and gently pulled the silk as far as he dared down her back and then began to knead gently.

"Ow! Wheeler, you're massaging my bra clasp into my back!"

"Sorry, but I can't help it so long as it's on..."

She hesitated less than one-tenth of a second.

"Well, take it off, then!"

She wondered whether the ragged breathing was hers or his, as she felt his fingers unhook the clasp. She raised herself slightly to let him pull the garment out from under her, missing the look on Wheeler's face as he caught a brief, tantalising glimpse before she lay back down. He resumed the massage but after a few seconds she noticed that his hands wandered further and further to the side, till they were almost on her stomach, her ribs, moving up to the swells on either side...and suddenly, it was not just his hands. She felt warm breath tickling her back as his lips traced a pattern against her shoulder blades, down her spine, lower...She gasped and clutched the pillow tightly. Her back muscles clenched as she fought to control the little rivers of excitement coursing up and down. When he stopped suddenly, it was all she could do not to cry out for more.

"Black lace underwear, hmm? You _clearly _had something in mind for tonight!" Wheeler's teasing tone came from above her and she felt his hands finally pull the dress the rest of the way down.

"Don't flatter yourself," she murmured into the pillow. All she wanted was for them to continue but she was hardly going to beg for it.

"Oh really? Are you telling me the thought's never entered your mind? Of you and me... together?"

"I wouldn't say never," Linka conceded, her face turning red. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "Ok, I've thought about it quite a lot..."

There was such a long pause that Linka finally had to sit up and look at him. She grabbed the sheets around her to cover herself before she turned to him. His face was as flushed as hers felt and he had a strange, uncertain look in his eyes.

"What, Wheeler? Is something wrong?"

"Linka, I'm going to suggest something but I don't want you to think I'm some kind of pervert..." he began, looking slightly hesitant but unable to control a surfacing grin.

Linka frowned and pulled the sheets tighter around her. "What if you and I..."

"What if we what?"

"What if we were friends with benefits?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I have recently watched and even enjoyed the film _Friends with Benefits _;)_. _In case you haven't gotten it yet, the M rating is for a very good reason. Prudes, heed ye this warning: beyond this threshold lies that which would be an affront to your pure minds. This is your last chance to turn back.

_Friends with benefits! Imagine that! I hardly knew how to react. _

_...  
><em>

Linka paused in her writing and couldn't help but smile at what she imagined the astonished look of her face to have been like.

"Whaaaat? What on earth are you talking about, Wheeler?"

"Listen, hear me out before you shoot me down," he said quickly. "It's just when two people who are friends and share a mutual attraction decide to-"

"I know what it means, Wheeler!" she interrupted. "I just can't imagine you're suggesting it for us! I mean, does anybody even ever do that outside of movies?"

"Well, no, I don't know of any cases personally..." Wheeler admitted. "But," he grinned wickedly, "I could be the trendsetter! I would instantly be the coolest guy among my friends for pulling it off!"

"Oh, so this is just so you can brag to your friends that you..." Bright red spots had appeared on Linka's cheeks. Trust Wheeler to turn a promising romantic situation into a farce.

"No, of course not. I was kidding! This would totally be between the two of us," Wheeler said, the jest gone from his tone. He reached out to touch her but Linka shrank back.

"Wheeler, what you're suggesting is absolutely insane!" she exclaimed.

"Why? I mean, look at our relationship: We argue all the time when clearly all we want is to do is jump each other's bones –" he noted the confusion on her face –"I mean we both want to go for it. And frankly, what else are we supposed to do, stuck on this island? We're stressed out all the time from work and there's nothing to release it. I'm going crazy! Gi is wonderful and I _have_ thought about but I'm just not attracted to her...And unless you're into Kwame...I mean I wouldn't blame you. You know what they say about Afri-"

"Wheeler!"

"I'm _joking_! I mean, even if it's totally true in his case. But I shouldn't be talking up the competition..."

"Wheeler, shut up!" Linka's face had turned very red. "Kwame is not the opp- I don't want to –um...what I mean is that he's like a brother to me."

"So there you go!" he cried triumphantly. "This doesn't have to be complex. We're both obviously very attracted to each other. The real question is why _shouldn't _we?"

"I...because...well," Linka faltered, as her usual rational arguments failed her. She was reluctantly having to admit that there was a definite logic, for once, to what Wheeler proposed.

"I'm waiting..." A small grin was tugging at the corners of Wheeler's mouth and it did not help Linka's ability to formulate a coherent counter-case.

"Because of the others," she finally said feebly. "We're part of a team, Wheeler. If our relationship gets in the way..."

"So we should stay frustrated every day for however long we're stuck here? Trust me, _they_ would sign up for this in an instant if they knew it would get _us _to stop arguing so much." He paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "Ok, I see that you're not quite convinced. I'm gonna go ahead and pick up where we left off and anytime you start thinking about 'the team', you can tell me to stop..."

Linka's response caught in her throat as the American's mouth hit the small hollow of her collarbone and slowly trailed kisses downward. He nonchalantly tossed her protective sheets aside as his lips worked their way along her warm torso. Moments later, Linka was unable to breathe properly, let alone speak. She felt Wheeler's mouth curve up in a smile against her lower stomach before he raised his head level with hers.

"So, do you still care whether Ma-Ti would approve?" he teased, looking extremely self-satisfied.

"Who?" Linka exhaled softly. Finally, she sat up slowly, instinctively drawing her knees up to cover herself once more. "Ok. As crazy as it's sounding even as I'm saying it. Ok."

Wheeler's face broke out in an enormous smile and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Linka cried, pushing him back. "We need to make some rules for the ground!"

"What? Oh, right...ok, well, first rule of FWB is that it's just sex. None of that lovemaking mush!" Wheeler said, finally managing to look semi-serious.

"I don't understand. In English does making love not mean the same thing as sex?"

"Technically. But sex is just the physical act; making love implies a deeper emotional connection..."

"And we want none of that..."

"Exactly..." Wheeler paused and looked at her. They held each other's gaze for a few charged seconds before dropping their eyes. "Exactly," he repeated. "It would just complicate what should be a pretty simple arrangement. We just have to think about it as a purely physical need, a basic desire that can be fulfilled with a little...exercise."

Linka nodded slowly, still turning the idea over in her head, wondering whether it was truly possible to detach her emotions from such an intimate act.

"Ok, Yankee. Rule 2: I know you joked before but seriously, now: This is just between the two of us, ok? That's important to me."

"My lips are sealed, babe. Well, not literally otherwise you'll miss out on my best moves...Not funny? Ok, seriously, I promise you, Linka: just you and me...ok, rule 3. You can't be shy about this! It's just the two of us; there should be no need to feel embarrassed about talking about our wants. We have to be able to talk about anything and everything if we're gonna get the most out of this. We're just trying to have fun, so nothing is off the table till we talk about it..."

"Nothing, Yankee?" Linka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not totally naive. I know what you Americans think us Russian girls are into, but there are things I will _not_ do!"

"We'll see about that!" Wheeler winked and dodged a playful slap. "Well, if you're done with the rules, I think I'm ready to get down to action."

"Always the romantic..." Linka said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Wheeler said, shrugging and leaning forward to push her back onto the bed. "I told you: if we're doing this, we're leaving all the emotional stuff behind! So...are you ready for me to rock your world?"

"Well, you can always try," Linka laughed, pulling at his collar and dragging him down with her.

"Well, _you _can start by taking those off," Wheeler said, dropping his gaze down.

Linka reached down to oblige but in her efforts instead kneed Wheeler in the stomach.

"Ooomph!" he complained mildly. "Getting rough right off the bat..."

"This doesn't seem fair," Linka said, once the offending item had been discarded.

"What?"

"Well, I'm totally naked and you're still fully dressed!"

"Ok, ok, calm down."

"Well, unless you think this is easier with clothes on. If so, I'll just get my dress back on..."

"Funny, Linka."

"Take your time."

"It's just this one button. It won't-"

"Oh, come here. How hard was that? Now the pants...oh, haha!"

"You know, Linka, that's not a reaction guys like to hear when they get naked!"

"Sorry, I'm just laughing because...well, you're definitely a natural red-head!"

Finally, all their clothes lay in a pile on the floor and Wheeler lowered himself onto her, trying to adjust to a comfortable position for both.

"Ow! Your elbows are pulling on my hair!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He shifted slightly and raised his eyebrows at her. "Is it me or has this gotten really awkward now that we've planned it out?"

"_Da_, a little bit," Linka giggled. "I think it's too late to go back now, though!" She leaned up to kiss him.

Minutes later, things were still not going as smoothly as hoped.

"No, wait, move a little this way."

"I can't. I'm already almost falling off the bed!"

"Actually, let's try this. Sit up a little."

"Fine...ow, now my head is hitting the headboard!"

"Wait, here, I think I've got it. Ok, just-"

"Don't even try! I don't know what you take me for!"

"Honest mistake, I swear!"

"Ok, my turn to give orders! Move over to this side. How does that feel?"

"Mmmm...great!"

"Of course."

Finally, they pulled apart from each other, panting slightly. Wheeler propped his head up on his arm and smiled down at Linka, allowing his free hand to trace circles around her belly button.

"How was that for you, babe?"

"Honestly?" Linka looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Remember what I said: we can admit anything in here."

"Well...it was ok. Just ok."

"Damn, Linka!" Wheeler's grin faded instantly. "Way to kill a guy's confidence at the first shot!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you said to be –"

"I'm kidding!" The grin returned. "I know I wasn't at my best. The nightcap definitely didn't help. But it was _our _first time, Linka, and I gotta say...I've thought about it for so long and imagined all the different ways...but I was still really nervous!"

"I bet you're very smooth in your imagination, at least!"

"Hey!" Wheeler laughed. "I _can _make you do this..." His hand moved quickly and Linka let out an involuntary moan as her muscles contracted.

"Touché, Yankee," Linka sighed softly. "Touché. And I guess my technique could use improving too."

"It's no surprise we're both a little rusty after all this time! But we have plenty of time to get it right."

They soon fell asleep into a peaceful sleep but dawn was already almost upon them and the sunlight filtering through the blinds of the cabin jolted Linka out of her brief reverie. Kwame, the early bird of the group, would be out for his morning jog soon and her discarded shoes mere feet from Wheeler's cabin might pose some questions. She slipped out of Wheeler's grasp and began to pull her clothes on hastily. He rolled over and half-opened his eyes.

"Jeez, Lin, do you always wake up this early? Cos it's gonna make things complex if you're always gonna be getting up at this hour," he muttered groggily.

"That's funny. Last night you were all about rising early," Linka shot, as she slid her dress up over her hips.

Wheeler's eyes popped open in surprise and then he started to laugh.

"Oh my God! I've created a monster!" He dragged himself to his feet and moved over to help her zip up her dress. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her in close to whisper into her ear.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm better than that."

"You can only make a first impression one time," Linka replied, trying desperately to avoid savouring his touch and smell too much.

"Well, you'll be begging over and over again for my second impression."

_..._

Linka's head snapped up at the sound of knocking at her door. She had gotten lost in the memory and forgotten that it was lunchtime. She jotted down one final line and snapped the diary shut.

_I have to admit: I can't wait for round 2._

A/N: no chivalrous Wheeler not wanting to take advantage of a not totally sober Linka haha. Hey, two single attractive young adults drunk does not usually lead to a PG night!


	3. Chapter 3

January 12th

_Dear Diary,_

_We had to wait a little for our next opportunity. Gaia has us working like donkeys on this island, planting, weeding, setting up new huts, to prepare for a documentary crew coming to shoot later in the year, In between that and eco-emergencies, we're all exhausted all the time. But the wait was worth it..._

...

The warm water fell steadily on Linka's skin and she watched in satisfaction as the muddy brown liquid swirled down the drain. Another long, hard day of work and she was just about ready to crash in bed as soon as she was clean. Over the sound of the pounding water, she thought she heard a door and footsteps but told herself it was just her tired brain playing tricks. Closing her eyes and turning her face upwards, she allowed the thick drops to pound down, feeling the layers of dirt slide off.

"Mind if I join you?"

Linka screamed and her eyes flew open. Whirling around to see the source of the sudden intrusion, she lost her footing on the wet tiles and felt herself pitch forward. A pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit her head against the wall.

"Easy there, babe. Wouldn't want you to damage an inch of that body..."

"WHEELER!" Linka had managed to right herself and turn around to face the American, who was standing in the yawning gap where the shower doors had been flung open. "Jesus Christ! You scared the sh-"

"Woah woah woah! Now who has the foul mouth?" he raised an eyebrow, a wicked grin curving the corners of his mouth.

"You are not funny! I almost had a heart attack! What were you doing sneaking up on me in the shower?"

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious..." Wheeler gave her a suggestive look and Linka felt the colour instantly rise to her face. Suddenly aware that she was naked, she looked around for something to cover herself from his insistent gaze. He had, however, read her mind.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Linka...look, if going through with this arrangement, you can't be embarrassed for me to see you like this. There's nothing to be self-conscious about. You're beautiful. Here, just to make things even..." In one fluid move he had pulled his t-shirt over his head. As Linka stood still, unsure what to say or do, he quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, sliding the doors closed behind him. Suddenly the four walls felt more compact and Linka could not help being intensely aware of how close he was and just how much she wanted to narrow the gap even further.

"You're filthy, Yankee," she shouted over the din of the water, now amplified by the closed space. She pointed to the streaks of dirt across his chest.

"I was hoping we could help each other out with that...here, I'll start." He turned the tap so that the water was now a gentle flow, reached into a metal receptacle fixed to the tile wall and pulled out a loofah. He squeezed some soap onto it and began to rub gently across Linka's shoulders. Almost instantly, she felt a lovely tickling sensation spread across her body. Wheeler was scrubbing in circles around her collarbone, along her neckline, moving slowly lower down. As the rough material traced around the soft swells of her breasts, Linka fixed her eyes on a random spot behind Wheeler's head and tried to control her breathing. She knew that if she looked him in the eyes she would lose all self-control. But the sponge brushing over her nipple, light and gentle as a feather's caress, broke down her final resistance. With a throaty moan, she reached out for Wheeler's face and pulled it desperately to hers. He allowed her to devour him for a few seconds, before pulling away, a smug grin on his face.

"You're still dirty, my little Russkie," he whispered into her ear, allowing his lips to linger deliciously on her earlobe. "It's my job to clean you up."

Despite the warm water trickling down, Linka felt little shivers coursing up her body. Wheeler was now moving the loofah again, making firm, deliberate strokes ever further downwards till it reached the confluence of Linka's rivers of pleasure. The sponge fell to the ground, replaced by Wheeler's hand moving expertly against the delicate, expectant skin. Linka let out a long, soft sigh and leaned her shoulders back against the wall, as her knees threatened to sink beneath her. She needed desperately to hold on to something but suddenly Wheeler was no longer standing before her. She realised he had dropped to his knees a second before she felt his tongue against her skin and a burst of ecstasy skittered from the point of contact and up along her body.

"Oooh, Yankee..." she sighed softly. Her hands gripped his wet hair, pushing his face against her. She was pulling tight, too tight, she knew, but she no longer had control over her own body. Her movements were entirely dictated by whatever Wheeler decided to do to her. Each time his lips closed over her, she sank slightly against the wall; each time his tongue darted over the smooth skin, her knees weakened further. Just as she felt she could stand no more, that she would surely collapse in a quivering heap, Wheeler pulled his head away.

"Wh-why? No! More..." Linka's voice came out as a throaty whisper. She tried to speak but found herself incapable of constructing a sentence. All she knew was that what he made her feel was almost unbearably pleasurable and each second without it was torture. But Wheeler got to his feet and she saw the look of a man who had achieved his precise purpose. He moved forward as if to kiss her and Linka tilted her face upwards in expectation, but at the last second he leaned his head past hers.

"I've decided maybe I like you dirty, after all," he murmured against her ear. Finally his lips were on hers and his body pressed against hers, driving them both back against the wall. "I want you, Linka," he whispered, in between bringing his mouth down on her throat, her jaw line, the corners of her lips. "I want you right now."

"Then take me, Yankee. Take me!" Linka breathed, tilting her head back to allow him to kiss her neck. She let out a small cry as, grabbing her by the shoulders, he spun her round and pushed her face against the wall. Linka pushed out slightly, using her arms out to brace herself, her flushed face pressed against the cool tiles. She felt Wheeler's hands run down over her back, clutch her buttocks and then run up her sides to circle her breasts. She wondered how he managed to delay himself the moment of gratification when all she wanted was to feel him against her. Just as she thought she could wait no longer, that she would have to turn around and guide him, she felt his heat connect with her skin. Suddenly every sensation around her intensified: the drops of water fell like the steady beats of a drum, each tile etched a chilly silhouette on her cheek, the bathroom light shone dazzlingly bright...

She felt Wheeler's arms around her waist, steadying her, as she threatened to give in to the weakening feeling spreading from her bellybutton area. She could hear Wheeler's breathing becoming more ragged, knew that her own must sound the same to him. She reached one arm behind and grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers over his. His hands dug into her skin as he focused all of his energy on her.

And then everything seemed to go quiet as all of Linka's senses converged on a single point of intensity. Her leg muscles tensed in the effort to hold herself up, as her midsection convulsed uncontrollably with pleasure. Behind her, she heard Wheeler groan loudly and his arms circled around her stomach. He leaned forward and held her tight as the last small tremors wracked their bodies. They stood together for a few seconds, swaying in unison, as their breathing gradually steadied. Eventually Wheeler pulled away from her and she heard the shower doors slide open. She stood under the faucet for a while more, letting the water slide over her skin as she tried to regain her composure. She pushed her matted hair off her face and rubbed her eyes. _Where did that come from? And when can I get some more? _Finally, guiltily aware of how much water they had wasted, she switched the tap off and stepped out of the shower. She found Wheeler standing a few feet away towelling his hair. She forced herself to look at something else, knowing that one glance at his cheeky smile, at his broad chest, at the pattern of hair spreading out below his navel, and she would lose herself again. As much as she wanted him –and she did want him badly – the stubborn woman in her would not let him see her looking desperate. But, as if he had read her mind again, Wheeler raised his head and winked at her.

"Do I keep my promises or what, babe?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Linka replied coolly, turning away from him and reaching for a towel. Wheeler laughed and was beside her in two strides.

"I _told _you you'd be begging for more."

"I wasn't begging-" Linka began, automatically.

"Oh really?" Wheeler's eyebrows were raised. He grabbed her towel and tossed it aside, pulling her close to him. "I was the one on my knees but, as I recall it, _you_ were definitely doing the begging..."

...

_Bozhe moy..._


	4. Chapter 4

February 15th

_Dear Diary,_

_We can't seem to keep our hands off each other! It was one thing seeing him shirtless on the beach, but now having him lay down by me, in all his splendour...absolutely irresistible! And finally all my years of gymnastics are being put to good use... It's as though we're hooked to each other's bodies and keep trying to find new ways to feed the addiction... Yesterday was Valentine's Day but since we agreed this was 'strictly business', I wasn't expecting anything special. Boy, was I wrong! _

_..._

"I can't believe I've held it in all day, but you _do _know what today is, right?" Wheeler asked. He shifted slightly to look down at her. They were lying on his bed, watching a movie on the laptop propped up on their cosy tangle of legs and sheets.

"Mmmm?" Linka murmured, sitting up slightly. She tried to sound nonchalant, but something in the base of her stomach stirred. She had deliberately avoided any mention of it but she was still hopeful, though of what, she had no idea.

"The Jets are playing the Patriots in the Super Bowl!"

"In English, please?"

"The New York Jets –that's my team back home –are playing the New England Patriots in the biggest football –that's American football –game of the season!" Wheeler explained excitedly.

"Oh. Sports." Linka slunk back down.

"We've never played in one in my lifetime! And it's against those assholes from Boston!"

"Fascinating..." Linka turned her attention back to the film, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"Aww, don't be like that, babe. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not watching the game. I'm here. With you. Watching this crappy movie!"

"It's not very good, is it?" Linka agreed, a slight smile twitching on her lips.

"Terrible," Wheeler replied matter-of-factly. He leaned forward and snapped the lid of the laptop shut, moving the device to the floor.

"Well, I appreciate your time. If you want to go and watch the game, I won't be upset," Linka said, not entirely truthfully, as she sat up fully and extricated her legs from his.

"Nah, I'd rather be here with you," Wheeler said softly, turning his body into hers to prevent her moving away. "Especially as it's Valentine's Day," he murmured against her ear, before kissing the lobe and then working his way down the side of her neck.

"So you were aware all along?" Linka breathed, as she slowly succumbed to the now-familiar sparks of desire his mere touch elicited from her.

"Of course...I was just teasing you!" He popped the top buttons of her shirt open and his hand slid in. She felt the enticingly warm pressure of his hand moving over her bra, before his fingers gripped the material and pulled down, freeing her.

"Well, then aren't you supposed to have a box of chocolates for me, or something?" Linka joked, leaning forward to allow him to unbutton the rest of her shirt and pull the garment off.

"No romance, remember?" Wheeler lifted himself off her and turned to his bedside table. "But if it's chocolate you want..." He opened a drawer and pulled out a small woven basket. He set it down on the table and, loosening the red ribbons tied in a bow around it, removed a small glass bottle. "I think I have just the thing..."

Linka's curiosity was piqued.

"What is that, Yankee?" She leaned closer to try to make out the label.

"Less interrogating, more undressing," Wheeler said mischievously, yanking the bottle away from her line of vision.

Linka quickly obliged, eager to find out what he had in store. And what _else_ was in that basket? He, too, pulled off his layers of clothing and repositioned himself so that he was kneeling astride her. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and brought it to her nose. A delicious, rich cocoa aroma, peppered with a hint of mint, wafted up. She peered at the label: Edible chocolate massage oil...Wheeler tipped the bottle upside down onto his palm and the gooey brown substance poured out slowly. He rubbed his hands together and placed them on her shoulders.

"Wheeler, wait!" Linka cried out. The neat, responsible woman in her could not help herself. "The sheets! This will never wash out and-" Her protestations were halted by Wheeler putting a sticky, chocolate-covered finger to her lips.

"Shh, Linka..." he chided.

He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. She felt the smears of chocolate spread across her cheeks but suddenly no longer cared, as his lips met hers. He kissed the chocolate off her mouth, gently sucking at each lip till no residue remained.

"I thought by now you would have realised this whole thing is about breaking boundaries..."

Now he licked a streak of chocolate from her cheek.

"Allowing yourself to be carried away by passion and desire..."

He began to massage her shoulders, moving steadily downwards, rubbing the chocolate over her breasts in firm circles.

"When are you going to learn that resistance is futile?"

He bent down and his mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue flitting enticingly across the delicate skin to remove the traces of chocolate.

Linka gripped the sheets hard, her breath coming out in low purr, her back arching slightly in anticipation of her next contact with him.

"You can't say not to me, can you?" Wheeler whispered against her skin.

Almost unconsciously, Linka shook her head, as his lips traced a trail down to her bellybutton, sucking away at the dark brown substance.

"Mmmm, Yankee, that feels good," she whispered, squirming in pleasure, as he slowly massaged chocolate over her most intimate part.

She had to bite down on her knuckle to keep from crying out when his lips replaced his fingers, carefully cleansing the skin of all traces of chocolate, his tongue probing as far as it could.

Wheeler methodically continued his routine, alternately applying and removing the chocolate from Linka's smouldering skin. Electric currents raced through her nerves and met in a spark in the spot just under his mouth, the mint tingling adding to her excitement. Finally, with a great shuddering gasp, her hips bucked upwards and she cried out in pure, unadulterated rapture. She fell back weakly on the bed, her whole body drained of energy. Wheeler surfaced moments later, a satisfied grin on his face. With the little strength she had left, she pulled his head up to her level.

"That." She kissed him once on the mouth, enjoying the remaining hints of chocolate. "Was." She kissed him again, more deeply. "Amazing." A final kiss, catching and holding onto his lips for even longer. Finally she pulled away, breathless, and let her head rest on the pillow.

"I never want to hear another word from you about being totally insensitive towards Valentine's day..." Wheeler grinned, laying beside her.

"You never will. But what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You'll hold it over me that I didn't give _you _anything on Valentine's day!"

"Of course I won't," Wheeler reassured her.

"I think I'd better make sure, just in case," Linka said firmly, sitting up and suddenly re-energised. She rooted around in the tangle of sheets till she found the bottle. "Let's see if this tastes as good as it looks." She unscrewed the lid and poured a generous amount of chocolate onto her palm. She dipped a finger into the brown pool and brought it to her mouth.

"Mmmmm, I think this will be worth the extra calories..." She brought her palms together, spreading the chocolate evenly. She looked down and saw that Wheeler was ready for her. She closed her hands over him, smoothing the chocolate around the warm skin, caressing gently along its length.

"Babe, you're killin' me..." Wheeler murmured after a few seconds. His eyes were closed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"I have to get rid of all this chocolate, eventually," Linka said, a mischievous glint in her eye. She bent down and inwardly smiled with satisfaction at the groan he emitted as her mouth closed over him. Her hands worked their way up and down, reapplying the chocolate, even as her mouth and tongue worked to remove it. She was enjoying his firm pressure combined with the sticky cocoa sweetness but, more than that, the undeniable pleasure she was causing Wheeler. If only she could give him a fraction of what he had given her...

After a few minutes, by the increasing shallowness of his breath, Linka could tell that Wheeler was approaching the moment of maximum gratification. His hands suddenly gripped her hair tightly and held her head still above him.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph!" he cried out, as his body tensed and then shuddered to a complete halt. Linka laughed silently, now used to this exclamation as a sign that he had enjoyed her attentions more than usual.

"Damn, Linka!" he looked down at her, smiling from ear to ear. "I don't know if it's the chocolate, or that it's Valentine's Day, or that you know what I like now...but that was fucking incredible!"

_Or the other way round_, Linka thought, her cheeks reddening slightly at her own raunchy mind.

"Why don't we go clean up and we can finish the film?" she suggested, raising herself to his level.

"Oh Linka, Linka, Linka," Wheeler sighed, shaking his head in mock frustration. "You think this is over? Valentine's Day only comes round once a year and you and I have a few years' worth of catching up to do..."

"There's more?" Linka breathed. Despite her tiredness from the first round, she felt the familiar twitch of anticipation.

Wheeler simply winked as he rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Linka realised that now was the chance to find out what else was in the basket. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and lifted it from the bedside table. Listening out for the sound of running water in the bathroom, she removed the contents one by one: Handcuffs covered in white faux fur..._interesting..._A little battery operated device that she rolled around in her hand before realising what it was... Feathers...a blue silk ribbon that she quickly divined was for tying around eyes...more little bottles of body oil in various flavours... She opened and sniffed each one –passion fruit, cinnamon and vanilla, wild berries, honey and almond –imagining what it would be like to lick them off Wheeler...and finally, at the bottom of the basket, a bag of what appeared to be candy. The bathroom door opened as she was examining the writing to figure out what it was. She looked up guiltily as Wheeler made his way back to the bed.

"You just couldn't wait to see what I had in store for you, huh?" he asked, his tone only mildly accusatory.

"Sorry," Linka said sheepishly. She shook the candy bag at him. "I always knew you had a big stomach, Yankee. Trust you to bring food into this!"

"You weren't complaining about the chocolate," he smirked.

"That is true," Linka admitted.

"Well, since you've got that to hand, let's just go ahead with it..."

"What is it, exactly? Where did you even get all of this?" Linka gestured at the items strewn on the bed around her.

"You worry too much," Wheeler replied, throwing them back into the basket. "Stop asking so many questions. Just lay back and enjoy."

Linka did so obediently, her mind whirring as she tried to anticipate what role the candy would play in the next instalment...

Kneeling in front of her, Wheeler ripped open the bag with his teeth. He tipped it over his mouth and Linka had a glimpse of what looked like dozens of tiny, colourful pebbles pouring into his mouth. _Where was he going with this? _She didn't have time to think further as Wheeler spread her legs open on either side of him, bent forward and applied his lips to her waiting skin.

Linka bolted upright instantly and her hands grabbed his hair in a vice-like grip. There was an explosion of fizzing and popping on the most sensitive part of her body and the sensation was simply exquisite.

"Oooooooh, Yankee! What is that?" she cried out.

"Again, with all the questions..." Wheeler's voice was a low murmur buried in her skin. He gave her a gentle push and she fell back in a state of bliss.

As he pressed more candy onto her skin, his tongue gliding over her and spreading individual bursts of pleasure, Linka felt something within her slowly softening, breaking away from the rest. She was drifting, drifting...unaware of anything but the existence of Wheeler and the pleasure he was creating. And then, without warning, it hit her... Wave after powerful wave of pure ecstasy. Wheeler remained steady against her as she trembled uncontrollably. Each time she thought she had reached her peak, that the sensation could not possible go on any longer, his insistent mouth reminded her that she had something more to give him. Finally, with a great cry, an unintelligible babble of Russian burst forth from her mouth and she finally felt herself begin to descend from the dizzying heights.

Laying her head back against the pillow, she brought a shaking hand to her chest and felt her heart racing beneath. Tiny beads of sweat pricked her forehead and she struggled to catch her breath, as Wheeler drew himself up beside her, the familiar satisfied grin plastering his face.

"Bozhe moy, Wheeler. I've never...that has never happened before!" She reached out a hand to caress a lock of fiery red hair. Even that small gesture felt like a monumental effort, so drained was she of energy.

"I guess you won't be complaining about my eating habits anymore!" His blue eyes sparkled, as he stayed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Never again...Where did that come from? What was it?"

"Pop rocks...I'm just full of surprises, Linka! You'll see..." He kissed her briefly and then lay back and closed his eyes.

"And the handcuffs...and-and all the rest," Linka enquired, hardly daring to imagine to what use the other contents of the basket could be put.

Wheeler smiled knowingly, his eyes still closed.

"All in good time, babe. All in good time."

...

Linka emerged from her reverie, heart beating faster as she relived the previous night. She turned back to the notebook in front of her.

_I never thought I would think this, but it's so wonderful having the freedom to think about sex as pure enjoyment. I usually over-think everything and worry about all the consequences, but now I have no expectations other than to have a good time. I wonder if this is the person I was all along or whether Wheeler has changed me. Either way, I cannot see myself going back!_

A/N: OMG so this is getting a lot dirtier than I thought (well, I don't know what I expected, writing a story purely about two people agreeing to have lots of casual sex!). That said, it probably won't get any raunchier than this last chapter! My inner prude is surfacing and I was actually embarrassed to be writing some of what was in my head down haha!Plus, I'm running out of language to make each scene and experience seem different (how many ways are there to avoid actually saying penis?). Thanks for the positive reviews; I do appreciate it! I'm away for a few days with limited internet access so I hope you enjoyed this chapter while waiting for the next installment!


End file.
